


A Convenient Enchantment

by xSophie2x



Series: Liam and Theo's Hogwarts Adventures [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Eavesdropping, Gryffindor Liam, Hogwarts, Hogwarts AU, Honesty, Liam and Theo are dumbasses, Liam's sick, Love Confessions, M/M, Pranks, Rivalry, Rivals, Smug Theo, Truth comes to light, admitting feelings, but what else is new, slytherin theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSophie2x/pseuds/xSophie2x
Summary: Basically ever since they started attending Hogwarts, Liam and Theo have been rivals. Both of them having been put in opposing houses and being captains of opposing Quidditch teams isn't something that helps with that. So why then, can't they seem to stop leaving each other alone, and won't Theo stop taking up Liam's thoughts?
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Liam and Theo's Hogwarts Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968574
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	A Convenient Enchantment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [curlsinthewind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsinthewind/gifts), [ThiamHarpy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiamHarpy/gifts).



> I've never done a Hogwarts Au before, I realized. But there's a first time for everything. So here's mine :D  
> Hope you'll like it! Let me know what you think! :)

Walking through Hogsmeade with his friends, trudging through the snow, Liam tugged his coat closer around him to try and shield himself from the cold wind. He knew something wasn’t right the moment he spotted him.

Leaning against _The Three Broomsticks_ next to the door, he wore that familiar smirk on his face and had his eyebrows raised mockingly. His friends and fellow Slytherins Josh Diaz and Tracy Stewart stood next to him, their arms crossed.

Everyone knew that Theo Raeken was a pain in the ass, a menace to deal with, and Liam knew it most of all. He could feel himself leaping to his defense again already at the sight of him.

His friends from assorted houses - fellow Gryffindor Hayden, Ravenclaw Mason and Hufflepuff Corey - were trying and failing to stop him from stomping through the snow towards the asshole. Liam’s breath formed little white clouds in the winter air despite the irritated heat in his chest.

‘Theo,’ he snarled as he stood before him, gritting his teeth. Next to him, Josh and Tracy straightened their backs, lazy smiles on their faces and seemingly way too pleased with they way things were turning out. Behind him, Liam could practically feel the uneasiness from Hayden, Mason and Corey wafting towards him, but he was already too caught up in it to do anything with that. ‘As nice as it is to see you here, it would be even greater if you could stop blocking the door for people every once in a while. If you must know, I’m freezing, and would like to get inside.’

It stayed silent for a moment, Theo staring him down curiously for a moment with the same expression he always had that irked Liam to no end, until a smile started on Theo’s face, curling up the corner of his lips.

Liam tore his gaze away from them, eyes wandering up to meet Theo’s again.

‘Of course,’ Theo spoke next stepping aside, gesturing with his arm towards the door in a way so polite Liam could only describe it as “exaggerated.” ‘I would hate for you to get even more cold,’ and Liam rolled his eyes, stepping around him ready to pull the door open and welcome the warmth of the café, when he was interrupted a second time.

‘Though I wouldn’t worry if I were you,’ Theo continued, smiling suspiciously happily as Liam turned around. ‘Since it’s basically universal knowledge that you don’t like winter by now, you Gryffindors have no appreciation for what is clearly the best season, I ordered you some tea already.’

Liam paused at that, nothing short of shocked to hear that. ‘What?’

Theo smiled, throwing Liam for a loop. ‘Yeah, it’s inside. We got a table in the back. Your usual table.’

At the comment, Liam halted in his tracks, looking from Theo to the door and back again with wide eyes, as he could feel the alarm bells going off loudly in the back of his mind.

Theo had never done anything remotely nice to him, not anything close to it like this. Both of them the captains of the Quidditch teams of their respective houses, Gryffindor and Slytherin, the house rivalry that was already there had only been heightened further. For the past five years, Liam had gotten used to snarky shouted comments in the hallways, whispers under their breath to call the other a dumbass when he gave the wrong answer in class and taunting notes passed through the classroom. One time, Theo had even managed to give Liam some weird hair-growing serum. Liam had looked like a werewolf for almost an entire week after, as he thought.

So why this now? Where was this niceness Theo was showing him now coming from? Liam’s head remained empty of any ideas.

The suspicion about it must have been showing on his face, as he was interrupted from his thoughts as Theo said: ‘If that’s the thanks I get…’ At the same time Corey chimed in with: ‘It’s much too cold to stay outside and have this discussion here. Come on.’

Liam frowned, shooting Theo a glare, unsurprised to find the smirk on the other’s face growing. It was true that he was cold, and going inside to hide from the snow sounded like the best idea. But just the idea of giving into Theo, and giving him what he wanted, Liam knew would only make him more smug.

With a glare, he turned towards the door, sighing. ‘Oh, shut it, Raeken,’ and pulled the door open, the warmth of the café immediately blowing in their faces.

With that, they walked inside, Liam and Mason going at the front towards their usual table in the back Theo had mentioned. Liam found himself unable to keep his head from turning, to where Theo was walking with Tracy behind him and had a smile plastered on his face. It didn’t escape his notice how good Theo’s hair looked, even after a walk outside with the wind blowing through it, and suddenly Liam wondered how his own hair looked, especially after ripping his beanie off carelessly. When they reached the table, a cup of tea indeed already on it waiting for him, Liam shoved his chair towards the table harder than need be as he sat down, the legs scraping over the wooden floor loudly.

From where she sat at the table across from him, Hayden shot him an exasperated look before glancing down at the cup of tea in front of him. ‘When are you going to let it go?’ she asked. ‘Don’t you think this thing has been going on for long enough now?’

Deep down, Liam knew she was right, and he couldn’t stop the regret from sinking in at her words. Over the past five years, other people had often enough fallen victim of the shenanigans he and Theo pulled at each other. Pranks that, as Liam would only admit to himself in the safe darkness of his bed chambers at night, were even a little fun to him, something to make his daily life just that little more interesting. Pulling a secret smile out of him every time he succeeded at a prank at Theo, and it had the desired effect.

Mason, Corey and Hayden had often enough fallen victim to the same blame and punishments he and Theo got as well, though, and just as often, they’d let him know that they thought he and Theo should take it down a notch. That was the one thing Liam couldn’t stop himself from feeling guilty about every time, even with how smug a successful prank made him feel. He wouldn’t wish the false blame upon his friends.

With a sigh escaping him, he gave a little nod that let Hayden know that he thought about it, and looked to the side. Chewing on his bottom lip in thought, his gaze was caught by Theo sitting at the table next to them, the boy talking with Tracy and nodding and laughing at something she said to him. Liam couldn’t help it, suddenly he felt something warm sparking in his chest, almost with a sting that caused him wanting to jerk up. Something he definitely hadn’t noticed ever feeling there before.

In shock, startled, he snapped his head back when Theo suddenly looked over to him, meeting his eyes. Despite that, Liam didn’t miss it when the boy pressed two fingers against his temple in a mock salute. In an attempt to hide his heated cheeks, not thinking of anything, Liam lifted the mug of tea to his lips, and took a sip.

*****

‘I’m going to kill him!’ Liam raved as he paced back and forth in front of Hayden, his nose still runny from his lasting cold as he wiped against it.

The past three days had been an undeniable torture for him. For the past three days he’d been sick, struck with a cold, red watery eyes and sudden sneezing and coughing that he hadn’t had before that fateful day at _The Three Broomsticks_. After that, when he put two and two together, it wasn’t so hard to trace it back to it and come to the conclusion that Theo was the one behind all of his current misery, and the boy put something in his tea after all. It was his fault that he felt sick as a dog right then, and his voice barely understandable with how stuffy his nose was.

Ever since realizing that Theo was behind it, Liam had been torn between jumping out of bed and giving the other boy the argument that had been building between them for a while and the other clearly wanted, and laughing maniacally at his own stupidity of falling for it, before doing the same to Theo. ‘That stupid little asshole, with his stupid smug face! He thinks he’s so clever…!’

‘Liam,’ Hayden interrupted him pleadingly, her eyes begging yet resolute, and at seeing her expression Liam stopped dead in his tracks. Having clenched his hands into fists by his sides still, needing to take in a few deep breaths to calm again, the fresh wave of regret set in almost immediately along with it. He was angry, mad at Theo for his shit, but not at her, and she didn’t deserve to have him making her nervous with his ranting. He never meant to make his friends feel like that. Like they needed to intervene.

Truth be told, along with where he stored his secret joy for these pranks they did, deep down he knew Theo was kind of clever. He always had been. It had been hard for Liam to let it escape his notice how the boy got good grades in almost all their classed, how he got the hang of new charms they learnt quickly, and how even his pranks were more than a little bit creative. If this were someone else, Liam might even say he was impressed. But this was _Theo Raeken_ , who had made his life _difficult_ , for ages, who’d taken up Liam’s thoughts out of what must’ve been sheer annoyance almost permanently, and who’d played more pranks on him than Liam had really been able to keep count of. This one prank was just one too many for him. It made the lot overflow, making the built-up annoyance Liam had felt before Hayden interrupted him flare up again, and Liam clenched his fists by his sides once more.

‘Sorry. It’s just… Ahhh!’ His frustration spilling out in a growl, and he started pacing the hallway again. ‘Fucking Theo Raeken with his stupid perfect hair and his stupid annoying smug smirk and his stupid grass green eyes and…!’

‘Liam!’ Hayden cut him off again, shouting over him this time and startling him. He jerked to a stop, turning towards her with his chest still rising and falling heavily.

‘What!?’ Feeling still much too heated from his rant and taking in and out a few deep breaths to slow his thumping heart.

Hayden’s eyes were light, curious with a smirk on her face as she leaned forward. Liam gulped, suddenly worried as he was sure he wasn’t gonna like whatever she had to say.

‘Just… You,’ she grinned, seeming to enjoy whatever this was _way_ too much. Her eyes twinkled, and Liam swallowed. ‘And what you just said. Do you… Like him?’

Liam wasn’t even sure how long the silence lasted between them right then, how long he spent staring at her standing frozen, with his feet rooted to the spot. The radars turned in his head, slowly and with difficulty, as if they were rusty, and the only word that passed through his head was _nonsense_. He did _not_ like Theo Raeken. He couldn’t. That was not what was going on here.

It wasn’t until he returned to reality again, looking at Hayden with still the same expression on her face, a mocking, expectant kind of curiosity in her eyes, that a reaction was pulled out of him. Wild, loud belly laughter that shook his shoulders and he clutched his stomach, wiping at his eyes. ‘What, did you… Do I what now?’ He hiccupped, gasping for breath, as he couldn’t grasp what exactly she’d said. ‘Like Theo Raeken!? In what world would I ever…!?’

It seemed like the most ridiculous thought in the world to him, the kind of automatic disbelief and rejection of the fact he’d last felt when he was eleven years old and told he was a wizard, but then a thought popped into his head.

Theo sitting at the table with his friends in _The Three Broomsticks_ that day. And laughing at a joke, not as hard as Liam was now, but still, laughing like he did. Liam felt his stomach warm at the thought of telling Theo a joke and watching the other boy laugh at it like that, preferably even just as hard as Liam himself had just now. And suddenly the situation didn’t seem so funny anymore, Hayden’s implication not so ridiculous anymore.

He coughed, clearing his throat, taking in a few deep breaths as he gained control over his breathing again, gasping, and looked back over at Hayden.

‘Oh my God,’ the realization hitting him in full force, Hayden’s face satisfied as she leaned back with her arms crossed, seeming more than a little pleased with being right about the situation. Liam felt his cheeks heating up, turning red. He wanted to prove her wrong now more than ever, feeling hot all over, but knew honestly that he couldn’t. She was often way too smart for him.

‘I like Theo Raeken.’

*****

Theo couldn’t describe it as anything other than shock, what he felt in that moment. It left his mouth dry and hanging open and his eyes wide as he stumbled a step back. And from what he could see, from the corner of his eye and with what he still knew how to focus, Josh and Tracy weren’t any better off.

He wasn’t supposed to be here, for the situation to turn out this way. 

‘Theo…’ Tracy started next to him right then, looking just as shocked as him, with her eyes just as wide as his, as she stepped closer to him and reached out her hands to him.

But Theo wasn’t having any of that.

For five years, he’d liked that stupid Dunbar. For five years he’d been into that dumbass Liam and tried to get his attention, not knowing how and shutting off his feelings when his pranks seemed to have the opposite of the desired effect. For so long, he’d been trying to tell himself that Liam didn’t like him and nothing he did was ever gonna change the way he felt. Instead, he’d been okay with and enjoying the way his pranks seemed to get a rise out of the other boy. He’d enjoyed watching him get riled up and see the fire blazing in his eyes that he knew the Gryffindor had in him.

And now… It turned out, it _fucking_ turned out, that these pranks had been the key all along…? That Liam had warmed up to him and saw a change in the way he felt because of that!?

If Theo had known that from the start… Because, _Goddamnit_ , if Liam Dunbar wasn’t the most hopelessly _infuriating_ boy he had ever laid his eyes upon…

With that, he stumbled back, shaking his head wildly causing Josh and Tracy to stand back in concern. He felt like he could laugh uncontrollably and shake Liam Dunbar by his shoulders all at once, that was how overwhelming what he heard was.

‘I…’ Then he was gone, running from the hallway with Tracy and Josh calling his name after him with obvious concern clouding their voices. Theo paid it no mind, rounding the corner.

The Extendable Ear he’d bought was left behind, forgotten, on the cold stone floor of the hallway.

*****

‘Did you mean what you said?’

Liam jerked up, startled, turning around unsurprised to find Theo standing there. He sighed, crossing his arms taking one step closer to him. He knew Theo had heard him, earlier. ‘That you were an annoying pain in the ass?’ he asked, his mouth twitching with an excited smirk, his heart starting to race faster in his chest. ‘Yeah. Every word.’

Theo stayed silent, his mouth twitching nervously, and Liam sighed, edging a little closer even. ‘That I like you despite you being an annoying pain in the ass? That, perhaps, I’ve liked you for a long time now despite you being an annoying pain in the ass? Yeah, that too.’

They were face to face now, their chest almost touching, the tension between them quivering in the air. It felt hot, palpable, making it hard to breathe for Liam. And _God_ , how he wanted to do something else that would leave him breathless right then.

For five years, they’d been rivals. Pulling pranks at each other, riling each other up, get a reaction out of the other. But they’d never done anything dangerous, or anything to seriously harm each other, and their friends, classmates and teammates had apparently noticed the tension between them as well.

And _God_ , if Liam could borrow a Time Turner somewhere and go back in time, he would right up to his younger self and shake him by the shoulders, telling him to get his head out of his ass. It would surely save them a lot of time they couldn’t make up for anymore, something of which Liam wasn’t too sure he would ever forgive himself for.

The corner of Theo’s lips curled, his eyes shimmering with mirth. Liam smiled, rolling his eyes almost exasperatedly.

‘Oh, just come here,’ he pressed out, the impatience hitting him all at once, having gotten enough of the electricity between them in the air. With that, he wrapped his hands behind the back of Theo’s head, pulling him closer, and pressed their lips together. And _shit_ , if the way Theo was kissing him right then was anything to go by, if they could do it like that all the time, they might just make up for lost time after all.

A sigh of undeniable relief about this escaped them only as they pulled apart, their break cut short as their lips met hungrily again soon after. Years of built-up want and tension spilled out of them at once, bleeding over into the kiss and leaving Liam a little dizzy.

And if he didn’t miss the soft giggling and cheering from their friends standing all together behind a pillar, and it made both him and Theo smile into their kiss, well… No one needed to know then, did they?

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was that! I hope you liked it! :)  
> (Don't worry, Liam did not kiss Theo when he was sick ;)  
> Let me know what you think, comments make my day! :)


End file.
